Another End
by Little-Katsu
Summary: YAOI. Ciel est maintenant âgé de 17 ans, Sebastian n'ayant pas encore réclamé son dû.


Cela faisait plusieurs nuits de suite que son sommeil était agité et qu'il se réveillait en sueurs, ses souvenirs du passé lui revenant pour le hanter jusqu'à dans son sommeil. Encore cette nuit il rêvait de son passé qui était toujours présent chez lui, autant physiquement par la marque au fer rouge qu'il avait sur le côté gauche de son torse que psychologiquement par ces cauchemars qui l'empêchaient de sommeiller tranquillement.

Entendant les gémissements de Ciel, Sebastian ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre de ce dernier, un chandelier en main. Il posa l'objet sur la table de chevet et se pencha sur le lit dans lequel se trouvait un Ciel agité et en sueurs qui se débattait sous ses draps contre les images qui s'imposaient à son esprit.

- Jeune maître ? appela le majordome.

N'obtenant aucune réponse de la part du jeune homme en question, Sebastian posa sa main sur son épaule et le secoua doucement dans le but de le réveiller sans le brusquer, ni lui faire peur. Le jeune homme âgé alors de dix-sept ans se débattit plus violement, croyant probablement que cela faisait parti de son rêve. Le majordome dû donc le secouer plus brusquement pour le réveiller, laissant tomber la douceur pour le bien de son jeune maître qui ne faisait plus vraiment la différence entre la réalité et son cauchemar.

Haletant, le garçon se réveilla brusquement en s'accrochant aux épaules de son majordome comme un naufragé s'accrochait à sa bouée. Son regard brouillé par les gouttes de sueurs et les larmes, il regarda Sebastian sans le reconnaître. Il tenta alors de reprendre sa respiration, inspirant et expirant longuement pour retrouver le souffle qui lui manquait.

- Se-Sebastian… ?

L'interpellé répondit d'un hochement de tête. Sa réponse sembla calmer le jeune homme qui desserra sa poigne autour des épaules du majordome et se laissa finalement tomber contre son lit.

- Vous avez encore fait un cauchemar ? demanda Sebastian bien que la réponse était pourtant bien claire.

- Tu ne peux pas le deviner ? répondit Ciel avec un agacement occasionné par le cauchemar qu'il venait de faire.

Le majordome ne répondit pas à la question sans attente de réponse de son maître qui gardait les yeux fermés tandis que son cœur recommençait à battre normalement dans sa poitrine. Ciel espérait tellement que ces rêves arrêtent et que son passé cesse de le pourchasser sans cesse comme s'il ne méritait que cela.

Sebastian attendit encore quelques minutes, puis il le fit s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit après avoir mouillé un linge. Ciel se laissa simplement faire, les yeux toujours fermés. Le démon passa alors le linge contre la peau de Ciel, nettoyant sa peau blanche de la sueur qui s'y était collée. La peau du jeune homme frissonna sous le linge froid, mais il ne se plaignit pas, cette froideur lui faisant du bien alors qu'il avait eu si chaud à se débattre sous ses draps.

- Veuillez vous lever.

Étant docile, le jeune homme se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait proche de son lit. Sebastian retira alors les draps et alla les poser sur un fauteuil libre. Il alla vers une armoire. Il en retira de nouveaux draps propres et retourna ensuite proche du lit pour les installer tandis que son jeune maître le regardait faire en silence, observant le moindre de ses gestes qui étaient maintenant devenu automatique vu le nombre de nuit que Ciel avait fait ces mêmes cauchemars et avait souillé ses draps de sueurs.

Lorsque le démon eut terminé de changer les draps, il revint vers son maître. Il le regarda un moment, les yeux du jeune homme s'étant refermés par la fatigue. Il se donna alors le droit de passer sa main dans les cheveux du jeune homme, allant même caresser sa joue qui suivit le mouvement de sa main comme si elle quémandait plus de caresse.

Là Sebastian arrêta ses caresses, sachant que son jeune maître n'avait probablement pas conscience de ses propres réactions. Il ceintura d'un bras sa taille et glissa l'autre sous l'arrière de ses genoux avant de le soulever sans difficulté vu son poids plume et de le poser délicatement dans son lit fraîchement refait. Il rabattit les couvertures contre son corps frêle.

- Voulez-vous que je vous apporte des somnifères ? proposa Sebastian en se relevant.

- Non… Reste simplement avec moi… jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme…, souffla le jeune homme à l'adresse de son vis-à-vis.

Le majordome considéra un moment sa demande. Puis, comme le parfait majordome qu'il était, il accepta en s'inclinant légèrement en signe d'approbation.

- Yes, my lord.

Ciel le regarda un moment avant de tourner la tête et de fermer les yeux en tentant de retrouver le sommeil qu'il espérait être paisible cette fois et dénué de cauchemar quelconque. Un bon sommeil réparateur, il ne désirait que cela. Même s'il ne rêvait pas, il ne s'en souciait pas. Il ne voulait simplement pas avoir de mauvais souvenirs qui lui reviennent durant son sommeil si fragile.

Sebastian resta de longues minutes debout à côté du lit à observer en silence son jeune maître qui tentait de trouver le sommeil. Il se permit de passer délicatement sa main gantée dans les cheveux de Ciel, les caressant avec douceur. Ce geste fit s'afficher un air détendu sur le visage du jeune homme.

Puis, Ciel finit par trouver sommeil. Le majordome resta encore une bonne demi-heure pour s'assurer qu'il ne ferait pas de nouveaux cauchemars. Quand il fut finalement convaincu que le jeune homme allait pouvoir profiter d'un sommeil paisible, il attrapa le chandelier d'une main et sortit en silence de la chambre de son jeune maître, veillant à ne pas le réveiller. Il referma la porte derrière lui et regagna sa chambre, espérant que le jeune homme puisse dormir jusqu'au lendemain sans se faire réveiller de nouveau.

Cela faisait quelques années déjà qu'ils avaient finit par éliminer les personnes qui avaient donné à Ciel ce passé si désagréable à se souvenir, mais Sebastian ne s'était pas encore décidé à prendre ce qui lui était dû selon le marché qu'ils avaient passé.

Il avait passé si longtemps en compagnie de Ciel qu'il avait finit par apprécier la vie que lui donnait le jeune homme. Il aimait bien cette fierté que le jeune homme avait et qu'il démontrait par son regard impétueux. Il aimait bien cette maturité hâtive qu'il avait acquit et qui avait rendu cet enfant de douze ans si fort. Ciel était fort et fier et Sebastian aimait bien cela, car le jeune homme contrastait énormément avec toutes les personnes avec qui il avait fait des pactes par le passé, car Ciel n'était pas faible.

Il avait donc passé cinq autres longues années au service du jeune homme, savourant les âmes qu'il lui donnait grâce à toutes ces affaires qui demandaient ses services et appréciant la présence du jeune homme.

Après avoir vaincu l'ange qui avait fait parti de ces personnes qui avaient détruit l'innocence du jeune homme, ils avaient pu retrouver Meilin, Finny et Bard. Les trois domestiques avaient étaient laissés pour mort après être venu à bout de Pluto qu'ils n'avaient pu épargner, ce dernier mettant à feu la ville bien que ce ne soit pas parce qu'il le voulait sincèrement.

Les ayant retrouvé juste à temps, ils avaient pu les sauver en extremis avec de nombreux soins qui avaient prit temps et argent. N'ayant pu se résoudre à les laisser mourir comme ils auraient dû vu que ces pièces avaient été vaincues, Ciel n'avait pas hésité à y mettre l'argent nécessaire pour les remettre sur pied le plus efficacement possible.

Ils avaient également été capables de retrouver la bague que l'adolescent avait donnée en échange de se faire conduire jusqu'à la cote. Son propriétaire qui avait eu le malheur de l'accepter n'avait pas été une exception à cette règle qui voulait que tout propriétaire de la bague connaisse une fin désagréable.

En effet, l'homme s'était vu plongé dans l'enfer de la drogue. Apparemment, une dose trop puissante de celle-ci lui avait fait subir un délire hallucinatoire où il aurait vu un certain démon aux yeux rouge sang qui l'avait poussé au suicide. L'homme s'était aspergé d'essence avant de se mettre le feu. Enfin, c'est ce que raconta les journaux, car la vérité était bien toute autre, car ce n'était évidement pas une simple hallucination.

Après ces évènements fâcheux, tout était redevenu pratiquement « normal » à quelques exceptions près. Le manoir avait également été reconstruit une deuxième fois, exactement comme il l'était les deux fois précédentes, et les serviteurs avaient reprit le service. Ciel avait recommencé à répondre aux demandes de la reine qui avait été remplacée par une pâle copie. Et il y avait ces rêves qui provenaient de son passé qui revenait hanter le pauvre Ciel. Tout était pratiquement retourné à la « normale ».

* * *

**P.S.: Pour ceux qui ont commenté en disant qu'il manqué des mots et des lettres, je suis vraiment désolée! Il a dû y avoir ENCORE un problème quand j'ai uploader les chapitres, parce que les accents (é, è, à, ù, ç, etc) ont disparus pour une raison qui m'ait encore inconnue. O_o Encore désolée! C'était pas voulu, alors j'espère que vous me pardonnez. :(**


End file.
